A Light Emitting Diode (LED) has a light emitting source that is formed of compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials, and InGaAlP-based materials.
The LED is packaged and is used as a device that emits light of various colors. For example, the LED is used as a light source in various technical fields such as an image display device, a character display device, and an on/off display device displaying colors.